


A Century of Life

by navaan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Memories, Missing Scene, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Diana remembers.





	A Century of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



"You must have seen so much," Bruce mused and looked at the Greek helmet behind the glass. 

She laughed. "Are you asking a woman her age?"

The world had changed since her arrival and was still changing around her. She'd stayed and learned. Diana Prince had stood with suffragettes, she'd danced in Berlin, seen war return and bring the same suffering with new weapons, had talked peace, discovered temples, walked the Earth. Some friends were remembered by history, some forgotten.

Diana remembered every single one of them with fondness.

Lois asked her: "Who were you then?"

"A woman. Always me."


End file.
